1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel having an improved structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a slim and light flat panel display that has a large size, high definition and wide viewing angle. Compared with other flat panel displays, the PDP can be simply manufactured in a large size and the PDP is thus considered to be the next-generation large flat panel display.
The PDP is classified into a DC (direct current) type, an AC (alternating current) type, and a hybrid type according to a discharge voltage characteristics. Also, the PDP is classified into an opposite discharge type and a surface discharge type according to a discharge structure.
A conventional triode surface discharge PDP includes a scan electrode, a common electrode, a bus electrode, a dielectric layer covering the electrodes, and an MgO layer, which are disposed on a front substrate. Most (about 40%) visible rays emitted from a phosphor layer are absorbed by the electrodes and the layers, and therefore a luminous efficiency is low.
If the conventional PDP displays the same image for a long time, the phosphor layer is ion sputtered by charged particles of a discharge gas, thus causing a permanent image sticking or burn-in.
Also, since a distance between the scan electrode and an address electrode where an address discharge occurs is large, an address discharge voltage is high. Further, since the scan electrode and the common electrode where a sustain discharge occurs are formed on the same plane, a discharge start voltage is high.